Lightning strikes have been a persistent problem for electrical devices, as lightning strikes produce electrical surges that may cause catastrophic damage to electronics. This results in cost not only to replace the damaged equipment, but also in the period that the electrical system is down due to the damaged component. Various solutions have been proposed to address this issue, whether they are devices and/or systems to specifically address lightning strikes, more comprehensive coverage for electrical surges, or foundational design strategies that emphasize proper grounding of electrical equipment.